Hiden Feelings
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: La esencia humana se constituye de componentes incluyendo elementos complejos como la emoción y la razón. ¿con ellos se podría mantener un equilibrio para decidir y actuar correctamente? ¿O entre ambos hay un abismo de disposiciones inadecuadas que condiciona las motivaciones y los juicios morales? ¿Dos corazones jóvenes serían capaces de sobrellevarlos? Reiner x Christa/Historia
1. Capitulo 1: Finding You

Hallo, Damas y Caballeros, he aquí un nuevo fic ReiHisu. Hace tiempo tenía este primer capítulo hecho, pero me daba cosa publicarlo, ajaja (soy muy penosa sorry, y más cuando se trata de cursilerías.) sin embargo, ( ALV ) se los dejo para lean y juzguen.

Por cierto, si ven alguna irregularidad en la historia respecto a la línea de tiempo del suceso, me lo dicen, a pesar de que me super-ilustré para no cometer ningún error (como lo cometí en otro fic porque mi mente anda siempre elevada) no soy inmune a ellos.

No siendo más; Enjoy!

* * *

Bajo el estrellado cielo de las solitarias calles de Trost, Reiner vagaba junto a Bertholdt; después del atentado al distrito, irónicamente ellos tuvieron que ayudar a restaurar luego de que Eren lograra su cometido de ocluir el hueco de la muralla. Ambos conversaban sobre curiosidades, experiencias pasadas, cotilleaban de algunos soldados, hablaban de sentimientos y pasiones, cualquier tema era válido en ese instante.

ー ¿Oíste eso? ー el rubio se detuvo en seco  
ー ¿Qué cosa? ー preguntó el alto pelinegro.

Reiner aceleró el paso en busca de 'eso' que había llamado su atención

ー ¿A dónde vas Reiner? ー lo seguía Bertholdt intentando no quedar atrás. Reiner rápidamente giro la esquina y se topó con un callejón sin salida donde había cajas y mucha basura

Bertholdt se quedó pasmado al oír el llanto de un bebé, Reiner por su parte ya se había puesto en la tarea de buscar entre las cajas hasta que dio con el origen de los sollozos. El rubio vio a la criatura que estaba dentro de una canasta y envuelta entre varias frazadas la tomó ー ¿Que haces tú aquí? ー le sonrió él identificando su género al ver un moño en su cabecita.

La nenita dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando al oji-marrón, Lo mismo hizo Bertholdt, sorprendido y expectante al siguiente movimiento del rubio sin lograr soltar palabra alguna.

ー Llevémosla a algún lugar seguro ー sugirió Reiner emprendiendo el camino a una de las estancias del ejercicio.

ー ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí? ー se preguntaba el muchacho pelinegro.

Mutismo.

ー... Quién sabe. ー opinó el rubio cautivado por la sonrisa que le regalaba la pequeña que traía en brazos

ー Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo. ー anotó el pelinegro.

Los muchachos se reunieron con los demás para dar por finalizado el día e ir a tomar el respectivo descanso

ー ¿Que rayos traes ahí? ー preguntó curiosa Ymir cruzada de brazos

ー Es una b- ー Quería decir Bertholdt, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su compañero.  
ー No es de tu incumbencia.  
ー Tsssk ー la pecosa fastidiada se giró para ignorarlo

Pero la pequeña empezó a llorar de nuevo y esto hizo que no sólo llamara a atención de Ymir, también la de algunos soldados que estaban cerca

ー Wow, ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo ー se burló la castaña haciendo que Bertholdt bajara la mirada bastante sonrojado

ー Tu cállate ー reclamó el rubio.

Inmediatamente Sasha y Christa se acercaron para descubrir lo que tenía Reiner en brazos. ー Awww ¡es una bebita! ー exclamaron ellas con ternura.

ー La encontramos en Trost ー Reiner al fin dejo ver la nenita a las dos chicas que estaban animadas por conocerla. ー ¡Seguro tiene hambre! ー comentó la pelirroja arrancando un pequeño pedazo del pan que se estaba comiendo y poniéndolo sobre la boquita de la niña.

ー ¿Que harán con ella? ー Indagó la rubia

ー Supongo que entregarla a algún superior para que la lleven a un refugio cercano. ー Contesto el pelinegro

ー Pero... ñam Todos... Se...ñam fueron ya. ー Hablaba Sasha mascando bocados de pan

Reiner y Bertholdt se miraron y luego miraron a la chiquilla.  
ー Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacerlo mañana. ー comentó el oji-marrón

ー No me digas que vas a quedarte con ella toda la noche... pobre de ella. ー entró de nuevo Ymir a la conversación

ー No la dejare cerca de ti, así que estará a salvo ー Bromeó Reiner. ー ¿Me ayudaras cierto Berth?  
ー Emm... veras Reiner, quedé en verme con Annie esta noche así que... no creo. ー se rasco la nuca el muchacho de mayor estatura.  
ー ¡Oh vamos! No me salgas con eso

ー ¡Ja, Ja! Suerte entonces amiguito ー rio la pecosa. ー Christa, Sasha. Vámonos ー hizo un ademan con su mano invitándolas a irse con ella

ー ¡No! Yo le ayudare a Reiner cuidar la bebé. ー sonrió animada la oji-azul.  
 _"Definitivamente te hare mi esposa"_ pensó el muchacho. ー Gracias Christa ー le devolvió la sonrisa

ー Como quieras. ーYmir torció los ojos y se fue en compañía de Sasha

ー Bien chicos, suerte con ella. Yo me voy ya. ーse despidió Bertholdt  
ー Adiós Berth ー Dijeron al unísono ambos rubios.

Un balbuceo de la nenita y el sollozo de la misma captó la atención de la joven pareja. ーAww... Debe tener mucha hambre ー Christa tomo la niñita entre sus brazos para consentirla. ー Vamos Reiner, seguramente ya van a servir la cena. ーla rubia emprendió el paso hasta los comedores.

Reiner siguió a la muchacha hasta que llegaron al lugar donde cenarían todos.  
El plato para la cena sería Pan y frutos secos en leche*, algo bastante común para ellos. La pareja que se comprometió a cuidar la pequeña niña, se sentó en una de las mesas que quedaban.

Todos los que estaban cerca les echaban una que otra mirada a los rubios, pues les parecía extraño no solo que hubiese una bebita en un sitio tan hostil, también la pareja de soldados que parecían más un matrimonio con una nueva integrante.

ー Que bueno que hoy sirvieron leche, eso podría gustarle a ella ー Christa estaba encantada con la nenita, con su mano tomaba trozos de pan y lo remojaba entre la leche para que la bebé pudiera comerlo.

ー Deberías ser la madre de mis...ー se detuvo Reiner antes de finalizar la frase.  
ー¿Que dijiste? ー indagó la chica.  
ー Dije que te va muy bien con los niños. ー continúo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
ー Tal vez. ー La chica no dejaba de mecer con sus brazos a la pequeña ni de hacerle muecas para sacarle una sonrisa.

ー Además se parece a ti. ー comentó él.  
ー ¿Tú crees? ー Rio ella.  
ー ¡Si! Esos bonitos ojos azules, esa sonrisa tierna, es tan linda como tú.

ー¡No inventes! ー Siguió riendo la muchacha, empujando el brazo de su compañero. Y la atención de ambos volvió a ser llamada por la criatura que también empezó a reír y a agitar sus pequeños brazos.

Reiner se acercó lo suficiente a Christa para poder hacerle juego a la niña, con su dedo índice empezó a hacerle suaves cosquillas sobre el pecho y luego lo llevó sobre la palma de su pequeña mano que al instante se cerró** aprisionando el dedo del mayor.

ー Le agradas ー afirmó la joven.  
ー Eso pareceー contestó él.

En medio del silencio de su conversación ambos rubios cruzaron sus miradas durante un largo instante regalándose una amplia sonrisa.

ー ¡Hey tortolitos! ¿que se traen ustedes dos? ー Interrumpió Connie metiendo su cabeza en medio de ellos. ー ¡Que es esoo? ー preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos mirando a la nena que tenía Christa en brazos.

ー La encontró Reiner abandonada en Trost.ー explicó la oji-azul.  
ー ¿La van a adoptar o que? ー cuestionó el muchacho de ojos color ámbar.  
ー no. mañana la llevaremos a uno de los refugios, con órdenes de los superiores claro, pero ellos ya se fueron. ー término de explicar el oji-marrón.

ー Mientras tanto Reiner y yo cuidaremos de ella. ー volvió a hablar la joven rubia.  
ー Ya veo ー Dijo Connie volviendo a fijar su mirada en la chiquilla. ー Suerte con ello tortolos. ー finalizó el castaño haciendo que las mejillas de la pareja se tornaran de un color carmesí.

ー Tú te quedarás con ella esta noche ¿verdad? ー Habló el rubio deshaciendo la turbación que les causó el apelativo 'Tortolos' que les concedió Connie.  
ー Lo haré, no te preocupes. ー aceptó ella.

La bebé soltó un gran bostezo y eso les dio a entender que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Abandonaron el comedor y juntos se dirigieron a los dormitorios que les correspondía.

ー Espero que ella pueda encontrar un buen hogar. ー comentó la rubia  
ー O que regrese con su familia ー opinó él.  
ー Reiner. No creo que la hayan perdido, esas condiciones como la encontraste me dan para pensar que no la querían.

ー ¿Dices que la abandonaron como si nada.? ー dudaba el rubio tras oír la creencia de Christa.

Ella suspiró ー A pesar de las circunstancias en las que vivimos, la humanidad sigue siendo abrupta y corrompida. ー término de decir la oji-azul.

ー Entiendo... ー el muchacho bajó la mirada y prefirió no hablar más durante el camino.

La pareja de cabellera dorada al fin llegó a donde se supone dormirán, por supuesto la gran habitación se dividía en una zona de literas para hombres y otra para mujeres.

Al entrar, de nuevo sus compañeros se quedaron viéndolos, Pero no preguntaban, era de esperarse que ya estaban al tanto de la situación.

ー ¡Christa, Déjame cargarla! ー Exclamó Sasha haciendo un escándalo mientras corría hacia la rubia.  
ー S-Sasha. está dormida. ー susurró la oji-azul haciéndole la seña de silencio con su dedo sobre sus labios.

Sin embargo la pequeña no demoró en soltar un chillido, ーBueno, Ya no.ー la pelirroja tomó la bebé entre sus brazos y aprovecho para llevarla hasta donde Ymir y las demás soldados para juguetear con ella. ー se las devuelvo en un rato. ー Afirmó ella.

Christa y Reiner volvieron a mirarse y encogieron sus hombros. ー Pobrecita va a terminar rendida. ー dijo el rubio.

ー Eso es bueno, dormirá la noche entera. ー sonreía la chica.  
ー Eso espero. Si no, me meteré en problemas con los que no puedan dormir ー bromeó el oji-marrón.

Pasaron unos minutos y tanto chicos como chicas incluida Christa se encontraban rodeando a Sasha. Todos estaban encantados con las risitas de la niña, ninguno quería quedarse sin jugar y hacer sonreír a la pequeña.

Mientras tanto Reiner los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, pero dándole preferencia de sus pensamientos a Christa. _"Es tan hermosa"_ decía en su mente; esa dulce chica lo traía loco, no solo por su belleza también su manera de ser tan amable y servicial. No hallaba el momento adecuado para confesarle sus sentimientos e incluso pensaba que sería una pérdida de tiempo así que preferiría guardárselo; también agradecía al cielo por encontrar a esa bebé, aunque parezca provechoso, de esa manera pudo acercase más la rubia.

ー ¿Que tanto miras a Christa? ー  
de repente llegó su camarada.  
ー ¡Egh! Bertholdt no me asustes así.  
ー ¿Te gusta verdad?

El rubio torció los ojos y apretó los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.  
ー¿Cómo te fue con Annie? ¿Dónde está? ー dijo el oji-marrón evadiendo la pregunta de su compañero.  
ー me pidió dejarla sola, quiso Quedarse en la muralla mirando el firmamento. ー contó el oji-verde.

ー ¿tuvieron suficiente tiempo para tirar? ー Preguntó su compañero con una sonrisa pícara  
ー¿Q... que carajo dices? ー Al pelinegro se le incendiaron las mejillas. ー Solo fuimos a caminar ー afirmó.

ー ¡Ja, Ja! Si claro, y yo soy el titan acorazado ー Dijo el joven rubio en voz alta y agregándole un tonito de ironía que captó la atención de los otros integrantes.

ー...ー Bertholdt lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.  
ー Venga no te enojes, es broma ー el rubio rodeó con su brazo el cuello de su compañero.  
ー Cierra la boca. Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir ー Sugirió el muchacho de estatura alta.  
ーTienes razón, tirar debe haberte dejado exhausto. ー continúo mofándose.

Los demás miembros quitaron su atención de la pequeña y acompañaron a Reiner con carcajadas.

ー Si las posturas de dormir de Bertholdt son extrañas, no me quiero imaginar las que usa para tirar ー comentó burlón Jean. a pesar de que por dentro estaba destrozado por lo que le ocurrió a Marco intentaba no dejarse derrotar la moral.

Todos volvieron a reír.

ー¡Ya Dejen eso! ー Pidió el pelinegro apretando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.  
ー ¡Okey! no te enojes ー el oji-marrón dio algunas palmadas sobre la espalda de su amigo.

Todo el equipo se preparó para irse a dormir, se pusieron ropa cómoda y tomaron sus respectivas literas.

ー Ymir, yo dormiré abajo esta noche ー Habló la muchacha de ojos azules con la pequeña en brazos.

Encogió los hombros. ー Como quieras. ー y luego tomo su lugar en la cama de arriba.

La rubia acomodó la chiquilla ya dormida sobre el colchón y la arropó con la frazada que disponía la cama.

ー Christa... Si necesitas algo tan solo dímelo. ー detrás de ella se encontraba Reiner.

Ella volteó y le regalo una sonrisa. ー No te preocupes, estaremos bien. ー

ーSiento que la que está haciendo todo eres tú, lamento haberte metido en esto. ー Opinó el muchacho sentándose en el borde de la cama. Christa imitó la acción del rubio ubicándose a pocos centímetros cerca de él.  
ー No digas eso, si no hubiera aceptado ayudarte estarías embrollado ー ambos rieron.  
ー Gracias Christa.  
ー Además, el haber traído esa nena aquí, hizo que el ambiente fuera más ameno, luego de todo lo que ocurrió en Trost...ー continúo ella llevando su vista hacia la pequeña. ー... Gracias a ti.

En medio de la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite, sus miradas se cruzaron, quedando intactas por un largo instante  
 _"Es hermosa" "Quiero besarla" "Quiero decirle lo mucho que me gusta_ " Eran unos de los mil pensamientos que le pasaban por la mente al joven rubio mientras sus claros ojos marrones eran dominados por el profundo y brillante azul de la mirada de Christa. A los pocos segundos la chica bajó la mirada y con su mano recogió un mechón de su cabello para llevarlo tras su oreja.

ー Christa...ー llamó la atención de la rubia de nuevo. Pero una almohada impacto en la cara de Reiner, dejándolo completamente desubicado seguido de un reclamó que provenía de la cama de arriba.

ー Lárgate a dormir Reiner, haces mucho escándalo ー se asomó la pecosa desde su cama.  
ー ¡ Maldita Se...! ー Se levantó de golpe.  
ーReiner no, Shh... la nenita duerme ー lo interrumpió la bonita de la cabellera dorada.  
ー Te la cobrare mañana Ymir ー puntualizó el oji-marrón señalando a la castaña.  
ー¡Pfff! Ya veremos ー bufó la pecosa volviendo a acomodarse en la cama dándole la espalda.  
ーBien, te dejo entonces Christa. ー antes de que el muchacho se diera vuelta, la rubia lo tomó de la mano y de manera fugaz lo besó apuntando a la comisura de los labios.

ー Descansa Reiner ー sonrió apenada.  
ーChrista... Yo... Se... ¡Seguro! También tú. ー logró articular él dando la vuelta rápidamente y retirándose.

ー ¿Qué fue eso?  
ー¿De que hablas Bertholdt?  
ー ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ー El alto pelinegro se acercó a su amigo quien estaba sentado en uno de los escalones fuera de la estancia. ー ¿Christa dándote un beso de buenas noches? eso si que es histórico. ー bromeó.

ー No lo sé, solo sé que fue maravilloso ー soltó un suspiro y acarició la zona donde los labios de la chica estuvieron.

ー¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi? ー inquirió ー O sea, está bien que te guste. Pero piénsalo muy bien, es una pérdida de tiempo que desarrolles sentimientos por alguien, sabes sobre nuestra condición.

ー¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? ー volvió a tomar la palabra el rubio con un tono burlón ー Eres el menos indicado para darme semejante sugerencia ー El joven de ojos verdes se quedó viéndole sin entender.  
ー Sabes a lo que me refiero Bertholdt, Lo tuyo con Annie no es netamente amistad. Y no te juzgo, eres más humano de lo que pareces así que no te obligues a suprimir sentimientos frente a mi o frente a alguien más. ー suspiró para continuar ー Como humanos, como guerreros, como lo que fuésemos, tenemos necesidades y sentimientos...ー Casi murmuró esta última palabra.

ーPero Reiner... Yo.  
ー Aprovecha mientras puedas amigo, jamás sabrás cuando será la última oportunidad que te regale la vida.

Graciosamente el que quería dar un consejo terminó siendo aconsejado; Y así como buenos compinches duraron un par de horas hablando de sentimientos, de 'peros', de lo que fue, lo que no y lo que podría ser.

ー ¡Reiner! ー Exclamó una voz femenina que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.  
Los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver a la Rubia.

ー¿Qué haces fuera Christa? ー cuestionó Reiner.

ー No deja de llorar, ¡ayúdame! ー pedía desesperada la jovencita quien traía la nena en brazos.  
ー Christa, no deberías salir de esa manera, aquí afuera hace mucho frío.

ー ¡Lo sé! Pero temí que se despertara alguien, además no estabas en tu litera. ー explicó la oji-azul. ー No quiero incomodar a nadie y menos que te hagan reclamos mañana.

 _"Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi"_ pensó de una manera dramática.  
La pequeña interrumpió la conversación de los rubios soltando un fuerte chillido. El joven oji-marrón se levantó y la tomo en sus brazos para permitirle descansar a la chica.

ー ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tendrá hambre? ー Bertholdt se incluyó en la conversación  
ー No creo que sea hambre, le di gran parte de mi cena.  
ー Y si... ー Dijeron ambos al tiempo.

Tanto Christa como Bertholdt se quedaron viendo a Reiner como caminaba de un lado a otro meciendo y arrullando a la pequeña intentando calmarla.

ー Reiner, deberías revisar su pañal.  
ー ¿Y-yo?  
ー ¡Si! Tú, creo que Christa ha hecho suficiente, te toca a ti.  
ー Em... Si no quieres lo haré yo. ー se ofreció ella.  
ー No, déjalo. lo haré. ー El muchacho de ojos marrones con sus dos manos levantó a la pequeña dejando su pequeño trasero a la altura de su nariz e hizo uso de su sentido del olfato para averiguar si esa era la fuente de la incomodidad de la criatura.

ー ¡con una Mierda! ー Tosió el rubio alejando la bebé de su cara. ー Efectivamente. Aquí hay un enorme y oloroso problema.

ー Bueno, creo que tendrás que lidiar con ese problemita. ー se rasco la cabeza el oji-verde.

ー ¿Tendré? ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme?

Tragando saliva y desviando la mirada, Bertholdt se giró buscando el camino para entrar a la estancia ー Lo siento Reiner, no sé de esas cosas, hasta mañana.

ー ¿Acaso yo si sé? ー se quejó el Rubio. Viéndolo desaparecer por la entrada  
ー tssk ¡Cobarde! ー Masculló.  
ー Relájate Reiner, lo haremos los dosー dijo Christa dedicándole una sonrisa.  
ー Hacerlo... ¿tú y yo? ー las mejillas del oji-marrón se incendiaron cuando su mente mal interpretó la frase de la muchacha.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza cruzándose de brazos intentando imaginarse el porque del sonrojo de su compañero ーSi... tu y yo asearemos a la nena. ー puntualizó

ーAh… si claro eso.  
ー Espérame en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, yo iré a buscar alguna cosa que le sirva. ー le indico ella volviendo a la habitación donde todos dormían.

Él simplemente con cara de idiota y deshaciéndose de suspiro en suspiro la vio irse. ー Te juro que me casare con ella ー le comentaba a la pequeña niña como si ella pudiera entender y finalmente se dirigió al lugar que le indicó.

ー ¡Listo! Traje una sábana, no encontré más.  
ー Hubiera servido alguna prenda de Ymir.ー Bromeó.  
ーMuy Gracioso Reiner.  
ー Tendremos que cortarla, si no le quedará muy grandeー sugirió él  
ー Como quieras. ¿Empezamos?

Silencio.

Reiner trago saliva ー ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo lo hacemos?  
ー Supongo que primero hay que quitar lo sucio. ¿No? ー rio la mujercita alzando los hombros.  
ー Muy bien... ¿Lista? ー Los jóvenes de cabellera dorada taparon su vía aérea superior con un trapo en forma de tapabocas, Y rápidamente aunque sin experiencia se pusieron en la labor de cambiar a la chiquilla quien ya no lloraba pero gimoteaba bastante incomoda.

Pasaron los minutos y después de varios intentos para colocarle el trozo de sábana de la mejor manera por fin terminaron con la misión. La pequeña al fin había dejado de quejarse y ya estaba en un estado de letargo que indicaba que pronto se dormiría

ー ¡Casi que no! ー sopló cansado el oji-marrón.  
ーYa podemos graduarnos como padres ー se permitió bromear la oji-azul.  
ー ¡Ja, Ja! Sería genial si así pudiera ser.  
ー ¿Quién dice que no se puede? ー pronunció ella cargando a la niñita.

Reiner se quedó perplejo y con la sonrisa intacta tratando de comprender el significado e incluso buscando una diminuta esperanza en lo que la rubia había dicho.

ー De pronto tu... ¿Quisieras tener hijos? ¡Digo! Me refiero a formar familia y eso. ー el rubio jugueteaba con su dedo índice sobre su mejilla.

Ella sonrió antes de abrir la puerta para salir. ー No lo sé, aunque en algún momento las chicas, no todas, ー Aclaró ー sienten de vez en cuando esa necesidad.  
ー ¿La has sentido?

ー Mmm, No. Pero no descarto la idea de que sea una experiencia linda.

El espiró lentamente. ー Serias una maravillosa madre. ー dijo caminando detrás de ella hasta adelantarse a su lado. La muchacha lo miro regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaba.  
ーY tu un buen padre. Protector y amoroso.

Por poco Reiner se queda sin aliento y sentía que el corazón se le derretía ー Déjame ayudarte ー para salir de tal tortura sentimental que le provocaba su sistema nervioso límbico hizo que se detuvieran tomando y cargando la chiquilla hasta el dormitorio. Christa se acercó al rubio y engancho su brazo con el de él sin deshacer el encaje que acunaba la bebé.

 _"¿Que haces Christa?"_ Se preguntaba. Mientras él se desvivía por ella, ella buscaba mil maneras para acercarse a él, ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cuántas señales se había perdido mientras se dejaba controlar por el nerviosismo de tenerla cerca? _"¿Por que diantres no aprovechas la oportunidad?"_ Se decía mentalmente para sí. _"¿que diablos te detiene?"_

En completo silencio llegaron a la respectiva habitación, los dos jóvenes ingresaron tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido ahí dentro, pero el piso de madera les hacia una mala jugada, a esa hora cada paso que daban parecía una guerra civil de maderos; Cuando finalmente la rubia llego hasta su 'zona de chicas' instaló sobre su litera a la pequeña que ya dormitaba.

ー Creo que ahora si dormirá bienー susurró Reiner.  
ー Así es.  
ー Bien, ahora si me iré a dormir.  
ー Reiner...ー le llamo ella antes de que el muchacho se fuera.

El oji-marrón se dio vuelta para mirarla, aunque a duras penas podía visualizar la sombra de su cuerpo y el brillo de su cabellera dorada. Pues estaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Tragó saliva ーEhm... Que tengas buena noche. ー se limitó a decir la oji-azul quedando a la expectativa de lo que pudiera responder su compañero. Reiner a punto de dar un paso para girar, se detuvo y apretó los puños, ya no lo soportaba más, ya no quería suprimirse lo que sentía así que se armó de valor y dio unos cuantos pasos acortando la distancia entre ella y él.

El brillo del cabello de la chica, le dio idea de donde tomarla en medio de la oscuridad, así fue como rodeo la región posterior de su cabeza con sus manos para atraerla hacia él, impactando con afortunada precisión Sus labios con los de ella.

El rubio temió por la posible respuesta que le daría Christa por su sorpresiva acción, pero al ver que no ponía resistencia no quiso separar el contacto. En cambio, la rubia aprovecho la postura semi-erguida del muchacho para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y ayudándose con sus pies en punta hacía más fuerte y duradera la presión entre sus labios. 20 segundos o quizás 40 segundos se demoraron antes de soltarse, tomaron aire de la manera más silenciosa posible y sin esperar más volvieron a unir sus labios; pero esta vez ni 5 segundos duraron, Christa deshizo esa unión para tomarlo por la mano y llevar a su compañero de besos hasta afuera guiándose con la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas que le decía por lo menos cual era el camino que debían tomar. Una vez a fuera el alto rubio tomo la joven por los hombros recargándola contra la pared para continuar saboreando sus labios, pero está vez ya no era un beso de esos que parecen robados, ambos rubios se tomaron el tiempo para volverlo dulce, cálido y duradero, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar su preciada bocanada de oxígeno sin demora para evitar perder cualquier valiosa fracción de segundo.

ー¡Argh! ー Gruñó el oji-marrón separándose de Christa y al tiempo golpeando con un puño la pared tras ella.

ー¿R-Reiner? ー a ella ya no le saltaba el corazón de emoción si no de nervios al presenciar esa reacción del chico. ー ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te lastime? ー preguntó creyendo que había mordido muy fuerte el labio del joven.

ー No... ー Arrugó la cara y la escondió en el cuello de la oji-azul. Ella sin saber que decir solo llevo sus manos sobre el cabello de él y con ellas lo acariciaba.

ー Reiner.ー La rubia alzó la cara de su compañero para mirarlo a los ojos y permitirle recargar la frente sobre la suya.  
ー Si necesitas decir algo, estoy dispuesta a escucharte. ー le hablo con dulzura.

El muchacho que la miraba con sus ojos marrones, soltó un suspiro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que tenía una mezcla de tranquilidad y melancolía.  
ーHablaremos mañana ー sugirió él. ーYa es demasiado tarde, sabes que debemos continuar con la restauración de Trost y yo tengo entregar a esa nena para que la lleven a un refugio. ve a descansar. ー Besó su frente.

Sonrió ーEstá bien ー Dijo dándole un último beso.

Posteriormente, juntos tomados de las manos se adentraron a los dormitorios.  
ー Ahora si, buenas noches. ー le deseo al oído.  
ー igualmente ー imitó ella.

Cada uno fue a su respectivo lugar en las literas dispuestos a darle un descanso a sus cuerpos, a sus mentes y por supuesto a sus emociones.

* * *

*tome como referencia esa gastronomía que era muy popular en la edad media, se cultivaba mucho las legumbres, el trigo porque literalmente estaba de moda el Pan y también los frutos secos.

** reflejo de agarre: es un movimiento involuntario que se da en los seres humanos durante las primeras semanas de vida, generalmente hasta los cuatro o seis meses de edad. Consiste en que la manita del bebé se cierra al sentir un estímulo en la palma.

Eso es todo por hoy y espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 2: Losing you

Hallo, Damas y Caballeros, he aquí el segundo cap. No diré mucho solo:

Enjoy.

/

Al día siguiente muy temprano todos se levantaron para empezar con sus labores, aún quedaba mucho para restaurar de Trost, aún había cuerpos por identificar, descartar los desaparecidos y limpiar las calles para la pronta vuelta de la población.

ー ¿Saben? anoche soñé que besaba una chica, solo que no pude ver su cara. Fue un sueño muy raro ー contaba Connie mientras tomaba su desayuno en el comedor.  
ー Entonces eras tú el de los 'ruiditos'. ー regaño Jean mascando su porción de pan ー Gracias al cielo te detuviste porque se oía asqueroso.

ー ¿'Ruiditos'? ー Lo miro extrañado.

Reiner y Christa se miraron y se hicieron los desentendidos ante tal comentario  
ー Yo no escuché nada. ー comentó Sasha con la boca llena.  
ー Tampoco yo, salvo el escándalo de Reiner que hizo por un pañal cagadoー se quejó la pecosa.  
ー Bueno no hay que culparlo, fue el quien se arriesgó a oler a la pequeña ー quiso defender Bertholdt.  
Jean chasqueo la lengua. ー Oye, cállate. Estamos comiendo.

Reiner y Bertholdt se levantaron para dejar sus platos sobre una de las bandejas que más tarde serían recogidas para ser lavados. En ese instante Christa quien aún le daba de comer de su desayuno a la chiquilla no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada al de menor estatura, él se percató de eso y cruzo su mirada con la de ella haciéndola sonreír.

ー ¡Aja! ¿Y tú porque sonríes tanto? ー decía Ymir dándole un empujoncito. ー También soñaste que te daban besos ¿o que?  
Las mejillas de la rubia se incendiaron ーYmir yo, ehm. Claro que no.

.

ー Te pasaste anoche Reiner.  
ー Solo fue un beso, nada del otro mundo.  
ー ¿No piensas en lo mucho que podrías dañarla?  
ー No exageres, Yo no podría... ー el oji-marrón soltó un suspiro mirando detenidamente hacia donde estaba la chica que le gustaba.  
ー Deja de apegarte tanto a las personas, eso incluso podría afectarte a ti. ー concluyó el pelinegro antes de abandonarlo.

.

ー Christa, Dame la nena por favor, la entregare a los soldados a quienes les corresponde gestionar los asuntos de los refugiados. Ya hablé con los superiores y esa fue la orden.  
ー Yo te puedo acompañar ー dijo ella ofreciéndole la pequeña.  
ー Él puede solo Chrisー intervino Ymir.  
La oji-azul la volteo a mirar ーEs que... ー ideó que decir. ーQuiero cerciorarme de que la niña quede en buenas manos ー articuló sin más levantándose del comedor para seguir al rubio.

La castaña arqueo una ceja preguntándose que había sido eso, pues no le cuadraba la actitud de la muchacha ni la mala excusa que había dado la misma.

ー Aquí hay gato encerrado ー pronunció Sasha que también estuvo al pendiente de la anterior escena.

Una vez afuera, la pareja de soldados tomo dirección hacia el lugar donde se supone encontrarían a los gestores de los refugios que no se encontraba a más de 30 metros de distancia, así que sería una misión rápida.

ー Te ves Hermosa hoy.  
Las mejillas de la jovencita se tornaron de un leve color rojo

ー Hoy no me he hecho nada  
ー No hace falta que lo hagas, siempre estás radiante. ー Le echó una mirada descubriendo una inmensa sonrisa en su angelical rostro y sin dudarlo llevo una de sus manos hasta la de ella para tomarla, no hacía falta que usara ambos brazos para llevar a la pequeña criatura. Christa no dijo nada, solo se acercó más y continúo con su paso mirando al frente.

ー llegamos. ー Se detuvieron ante una carpa improvisada donde habían muchos soldados llenando reportes, corriendo de un lado a otro llevando papeles y mercancías que llegaban desde la ciudad central para mantener a los refugiados.  
ー¡Hey! ー Christa agitando su brazo llamó a alguno de los soldados  
ー ¿Necesitas algo Muñeca? ー Se acerco uno de ellos.  
ー Si, verás. Encontramos una nena en trost. ー explicó la oji-azul señalando a donde estaba Reiner.  
El hombre dirigió su vista al rubio quien le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina.  
ー Fiu creo que tu novio no ha desayunado. ー Le dijo en voz baja a la damita.  
ー ¿¡Qué, qué!? ー exclamó la rubia.  
ー Mira esa cara de puño que tiene, da miedo. ー dijo El joven soldado acercándose a Reiner para tomar la pequeña.  
ー Buenos días camarada. ー sonrió hipócrita ocultando los nervios que le producía el alto rubio.  
ー Es un soldado como tú, dirígete a ella como tal, no con 'muñeca' ー le reclamó con un tono de altivez.  
ー Ehm. Claro amigo lo siento. ー término de decir el muchacho yéndose con la bebé en brazos. ー Si necesitas algo mi nombre es Reggelー guiño el ojo al pasar por el lado de la oji-azul.

ー ¡Christa! Vámonos  
ー ¡Si! ー la chica corrió para alcanzarlo. ー ¿Que fue eso ah? ー preguntó ella riéndose.  
ー ¿De que hablas? ー dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio.  
Ella muy animada se paró frente a él haciéndolo detenerse. lo tomo del brazo para halarlo y poder besarlo. ー Estas celoso ー pronunció con voz cantarina luego de deshacer el contacto.

ー Por supuesto que no.  
ー Si que lo estas.  
ー S-Solo un poco ー giró su mirada bastante sonrojado. ー O sea, quien se cree para llamarte 'muñeca', además esa manera como te miraba.  
ー Eres tonto ー sonrió volviéndole a besar.

ー ¡Vaya! Amaneciste muy efusiva.  
Un puchero se formó en la boca de la chica ー Bien, si no quieres más besos no te daré ni uno más ー dijo indignada dándole la espalda y cruzándose se brazos.  
ー Vamos, no he dicho que no los quiera. ー la abrazó por la espalda buscando el cuello de la rubia con sus labios.

ー ¡Basta Reiner! Me haces cosquillas  
ー No, Si no me besas no me detendré. ー continuaba fastidiándola.  
ー ¡No más, no más, no más! ー le gritaba ella entre risas.  
ー ¿Lo harás? ー le habló al oído.  
ー¡Sí sí, lo haré!

Cuando la muchacha logró zafarse de los brazos del mayor, ésta se giró dejándose aprisionar de nuevo por el rubio, quien tomó la iniciativa para darle un dulce y profundo beso; aprovechando también para alzarla y prolongar más el tiempo de su demostración de afecto.

ー Reiner ー Dijo ella rodeándole el cuello y apoyando su frente sobre la de él.  
ー¿Si?  
ー ¿Me dirás porque estabas molesto anoche?  
ー Claro que sí ー El muchacho optó por bajarla y - deshacer- el abrazo. Se irguió y llevo su mirada al cielo pensando en que podría decirle; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía dejar salir de sus labios, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos se cruzaban.

ー¿Reiner, estas bien?  
ー S-si, lo que quería decirte es...  
ー¡Hey ustedes! Par de enamorados. ー Gritaba uno de los reclutas encargados de la misión en trost. ー Ya es hora de que vayamos a trost de nuevo. Dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos que terminar hoy sí o sí.

Ambos asintieron y marcharon para cumplir con la orden.  
ー me dices luego.  
ー Claro.  
Finalmente se separaron para ir con su respectivo equipo de misión.

.

ー ¿Dónde diablos estabas metida? ー Regañó la pecosa. ー Tenemos mucho que hacer por aquí. ー Ubicó bien su tapa bocas sobre su rostro.  
Christa agachó la cabeza. ー Sabes que estaba con Reiner. ー  
Ymir la miro de reojo ー Hoy estas muy sonriente ¿Te dieron caldo de bufón?  
ー No... ー suspiró.  
ーYmir... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
ー ¿Qué cosa?

ー ¿alguna vez has besado algún chico?  
ー ... ¿?  
Christa se quedó viéndola esperando alguna respuesta de la castaña.  
ー Si, algunos chicos, cuando era pequeña y jugábamos a robarnos besos.  
ー ¿y sentías pajaritos revoloteando en tu panza?  
ー Nah, más bien sentía aves de rapiña revolviendo mi estómago.  
ー Oh…Ya veo.

ー ¿reconocen a esa chica? ー Habló una soldado que vestía bata y un tapabocas color blanco.  
ー Creo que...ー la oji-azul intentaba recordar.  
ー Su nombre era Marian, Marian Grant. ー determinó la castaña.  
ー Bien, gracias. Eso es todo por hoy en esta zona chicas. ー se alejó la mujer escribiendo en su libreta.

ー ¿Por que haces preguntas tan raras en momentos como este? ー se quejó Ymir. ー ¿Estas interesada en alguien o que?  
ー N-no ¿Porqué dices eso?  
ー ¡Ja, Ja! Eres pésima mintiendoー Se burló la oji-marrón. ー Anda confiesa. ¿Quién es la... ーCarraspeo ーel susodicho?  
La muchacha cavilaba en si debía decírselo o no, sin embargo, prefirió soltarlo.  
ー Reiner.  
Ymir frenó su caminar. ー ¿Qué cosa?  
ー Creo que me gusta Reiner...ー dijo tímida. ー No. ¡Me gusta Reiner! ーre-afirmó.  
ー ¡Ja, Ja! Que buena broma querida.  
ー Es verdad Ymir. Anoche...ー la rubia llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y recordó cada beso que había probado del joven oji-marrón hasta el momento. ー anoche me besó.  
ー ¿¡Qué hizo que!? ー cuestionó la pecosa y su semblante cambio a uno bastante sorprendido y alterado.

Christa sonrió ー Nos besamos, fue lindo.  
ー Maldito me las va a pagar, le romperé la cara. ーla oji-marrón gruño apretando su puño y dispuesta a buscar a quien había profanando los labios de su querida rubia.  
ー ¡No Ymir! Si le haces algo no te lo perdonaré.  
ー¿Pero cómo te puede gustar alguien como él? de todos los imbéciles que nos rodean, ¿Porqué él?  
ー Es guapo, tierno, nuestro gusto es mutuo. ー contaba Christa con un incendio en sus mejillas.

ーNo sé que le ves al orangután ese. No es tan guapo como aparenta; si lo miras bien veras que tiene la nariz algo torcida y de cerca huele a sudor.

ーNo es cierto, además besa rico ー termino de decir.  
ー ¡Oye que asco! No me cuentes más.  
ー¡Mira! ー le lanzó un codazo a su compañera. ー ¡Ahí esta!  
ー¡Auch! ¿Y? ー se quejó Ymir sobándose el brazo.  
ー ¡Ay no, ya volteó a verme! ー exclamó al visualizar de lejos a Reiner en compañía de Bertholdt y de Annie, la jovencita movió sutilmente su brazo para saludarlo.  
ー ¿Que sucede contigo Christa?  
ー Ymir... creo que viene para acá.  
ー ¿Y que si viene? ¿te sientes bien? ー decía mientras picaba la cabeza de la otra con su dedo índice.  
En eso la rubia empezó a peinarse el cabello con las manos y arregló cualquier irregularidad que hubiese en su uniforme.  
ー ¿Me veo linda? ー preguntó con nerviosismo.  
ー ¿tú? Pfff Siempre.ー bufó la castaña torciendo los ojos.

ー Hola chicas ーSaludó Bertholdt.  
ー ¿Qué hacen por acá? ー quiso saber Ymir.  
ー Ya terminamos en nuestra zonaー respondió Annie.  
ー Así es, nos ordenaron ayudar aquí. ーexplicó Reiner dirigiendo su mirada a Christa, quien bajo la mirada algo sonrojada.  
ー Aquí también terminamos. ー volvió a hablar Ymir.  
ー Eso es bueno. ー sonrió el pelinegro.  
ー de todos modos echaremos un último vistazo. ー Afirmó Reiner.  
ー Como quieras. Vámonos Christa ー la pecosa tomó a la rubia del brazo, pero está se zafó ignorando a su compañera.  
ー Yo puedo acompañarte Reiner.

ー Claro ¿Porqué no? ー sonrió ー Tomaremos entonces esa calle. ー dijo señalando a su izquierda.  
La rubia asintió y enseguida ambos jóvenes tomaron el camino juntos.

Bertholdt y Ymir se quedaron viendo la escena y luego cruzaron sus miradas.

ー Yo me iré por ésta otra calleー Comentó Annie dirigiéndose al lado contrario de la dirección que tomaron Reiner y Christa.

ー Si quieres puedo acompañarte. ー le ofreció el pelinegro.  
ー Iré sola. Gracias.  
ー C-Claro. Como quieras. ーdijo desilusionado  
Cuando finalmente Bertholdt y Ymir quedaron solos, la última se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

ー Te lo advierto, si Reiner se sobrepasa con Christa, juró que me los cargo a los dos.  
ー Oye tranquila. Ya he hablado con Reiner, no es culpa mía que no me haga caso. ー se defendió.  
ー Tssk ー chasqueó la castaña alejando al joven oji-verde con un empujón. ー vamos a seguirlos.  
ー¿Vamos? ー preguntó él

ー Sí, quieras o no me vas a ayudar a alejar a Christa de él. ー ordenó la mujer tomando el mismo camino que los rubios. Por su parte Bertholdt soltó un suspiro de resignación y escogió seguirla.

.

ー ¡Ven! ー Decía la muchacha halando del brazo al oji-marrón.  
ー ¿A dónde me llevas Christa?  
ella no dijo nada, solo abrió con su mano libre la puerta de una de las casas abandonadas para adentrarse en ella.

ー ¿Qué estás haciendo eh?  
ー Solo quería pasar un ratito a solas contigo ー con sus brazos rodeo la cintura del chico.  
ー Está bien, si tú lo quieres. ー- dijo- antes de inclinarse para fundir sus labios con los de ella. Él con sus manos exploraba la delicada figura de la chica y de igual manera lo hacía ella. Caricias iban, caricias venían; parecía que jamás se iban a detener. Su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte y sus besos más intensos, pero sin afán, contrario al latir de sus corazones. Conforme pasaban los minutos Christa se volvía más dominante de tal forma que logró empujar al rendido rubio hacia una silla que estaba cerca, dejándolo pendiente de su siguiente movimiento; la rubia no dijo absolutamente nada, sin embargo, se dirigió directamente a él aprovechando su posición para sentarse sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente.

Muy nervioso el oji-marrón se quedó viéndola.ー Christa...

Pero la chica no atendió, durante un lapso corto se quedó observándolo, como contemplando cada facción de su rostro, solo que esa mirada traía algo más, emanaba aflicción; ella en el fondo no comprendía de que se trataba la situación, tal vez era un amor de rato, simples ganas de llenar sus vacíos existenciales, tal vez quería solo saciar las necesidades carnales de una típica adolescente o quizás era el verdadero sentir de que al fin alguien en el mundo la quería, después de experimentar el rechazo estando aún en el vientre de su madre su corazón anhelaba que al menos fuera algo parecido a ser amada.

ー Christa. ¿Todo en orden? ー Volvió a llamarla Reiner viendo como sus ojos se empañaban. Acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano para luego abrazarla acercándola hacia él y besándola nuevamente de manera breve, ella asintió y limpió el borde de sus párpados dedicándole una sonrisa  
logrando disipar la melancolía que los había invadido.  
ー Estoy bienー aseguró ella mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del oji-marrón. ー ¿En que estábamos? ー dijo de una manera sugerente, haciendo que el corazón del soldado se volcara, está vez ella tomó la iniciativa para volver al juego de besos, un extraño cosquilleo se hizo presente en el abdomen de la muchacha; eso la hacía feliz, pues estaba totalmente segura de que la causa de 'eso' provenía de saborear los labios y la lengua de su compañero, le encantaba y no tenía ánimos de detenerse, tanto que escogió bajar hasta el cuello de él, dándole unos cuantos mordiscos suaves.

ー ¡Cielos Christa! ー a duras penas pudo pronunciar el muchacho. ー No me muerdas. P-podría ser... peligroso. ー suplicó, pues le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar si la rubia le causaba un estímulo nocivo sumado a la excitación que le producía el hecho de tenerla sobre él; aunque la probabilidad era mínima, temía perder el control y causar algún desastre.

ー ¿Peligroso? ー sonrió pícara. ー ¿Que se supone que me harás? ー Le dijo de una manera tentadora.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Reiner, suspiró encantado, no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, le parecía una especie de bendición caída del cielo con forma de una sexy rubia, era su diosa ofreciéndole dejar de contenerse y pecar, pero más pecado sería no tomar esa oportunidad.

Con sus fuertes brazos rodeo el dorso de la joven y se levantando de la silla junto con ella. La cargó hasta la habitación más próxima de aquella casa abandonada y la soltó sobre la cama que había ahí dentro.

ー Mejor pregúntame ¿Qué NO te haría? ー dijo por última vez acomodándose sobre ella.

Ambos sabían que ya no era necesario hablar, con sus miradas expresaban lo mucho que se deseaban, de esta manera querían olvidarlo todo, hacerse ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, al pasado que los golpeó, a los recuerdos latentes y dolorosos que aún los tocaba, incluso decidieron ignorar si ese era el lugar y el momento adecuado para lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Ya no median la intensidad ni la cantidad de sus besos, el siguiente paso fue despojarse de las prendas que los ataviaba, echaron fuera sus chaquetas, se ayudaron uno al otro a desamarrar el correaje de su uniforme y se libraron de la faja que rodeaba sus cinturas. El rubio por su parte aprovecho la pasividad de la chica para ser el primero en desabrochar la camisa de la misma, con sus manos aprisiono los brazos de Christa contra el colchón y de esa forma empezó a besarle el cuello descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho que subía y bajaba por las grandes espiraciones que realizaba ella.

ー Reiner...  
ー ¿Pasa algo? ー se detuvo.  
Ella sonrió ー quítatelaー dijo señalando la camisa del muchacho.

Él se quedó viéndola con un leve sonrojo, sin embargo, no demoró en complacer la petición de su diosa rubia. Entonces tal y cómo solicito ella, Reiner desvistió la prenda que cubría su dorso, sin realizar acción otra espero por la respuesta de la dama, la cual fueron sus manos explorando el perfecto relieve de su pecho y de su abdomen resultado de suficientes años de entrenamiento. El roce de las manos de la chica estremeció al rubio elevando su deseo, ella con sus dedos dibujaba garabatos sobre su piel hasta encontrarse con el borde de su pantalón y luego deslizó dos de sus dedos hacia adentro mirándolo con una sonrisa sugestiva.

ー Ah No, no ahora. ー la atajó tomándola de las muñecas apartando sus manos hacia los costados. Dirigió sus labios al cuello de ella, esta vez para saborearlo y succionar haciendo que Christa se retorciera al sentir la humedad de su lengua recorriéndole todo el pecho. Y ahí no se detuvo. Bajó hasta su abdomen descubierto y continúo el recorrido con su lengua y sus labios.

.

ー ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?  
ー Si supiera te lo diría.  
ー No me vengas con comentarios estúpidos ー regaño la castaña tomando de la camisa a Bertholdt asegurándose de que su mirada penetrara en la de él.  
ー entrarás a esa casa de ahí y yo a la de la esquina. ¿Entendido?  
ー Sí, sí. Ya suéltame.

Al soltarlo bruscamente, Ymir emprendió camino hasta la casa esquinera con el objetivo de encontrar a su Christa y al rubio.

Bertholdt bastante fastidiado se acomodó la camisa antes de acatar la orden que le había impuesto la pecosa.

ー¿Que hacía ella tan cerca de ti? ー oyó una voz femenina detrás de él. Por supuesto supo que era Annie.  
ー ¡Annie... verás! ー se rasco la cabeza y volteó a verla ー Ymir está desesperada por encontrar a Christa y le estoy ayudando.  
ー ¿Y por esa razón te toma del cuello y se acerca a ti como para besarte?  
ー No me iba a besar... Me estaba amenazando.  
Ella rodó los ojos ーSi, como sea. Cuéntame cuando termines de ayudarle ー término de decir representando unas comillas con sus dedos, la última palabra.  
ー Annie no te pongas así. ー La tomó de la mano. ー hago esto por Reiner.

ー Muy bien. ー Suspiró. ー Lo siento, mi mente aún se siente abatida, además lo que hice me dejó exhausta.

ー Trata de no pensar más en eso ー él la abrazó y besó su frente. ーEra algo necesario.

ーVe y encuentra ese rubio tonto. ー Annie le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se viró para dejar a Bertholdt.  
El pelinegro luego de verla irse asumió su responsabilidad de buscar a Reiner y a Christa yendo hasta la casa que le había indicado Ymir anteriormente.

.

Tan pronto Reiner levantó a Christa, ésta rodeo la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas y continúo degustando de los labios del mismo. Él empleó sus manos sobre las caderas de la rubia manteniéndola convenientemente cerca a él.

ー ¡Reiner! ¡Christa! ¿Están aquí?

Quietud.

Un chirrido proveniente de la puerta principal abriéndose los hizo detenerse.

ー ¡Mierda! Es Bertholdt.  
Christa suspiro. ーDeberías salir, no vaya a ser que entre aquí y nos vea así.

El pelinegro estaba distraído viendo algunos retratos que colgaban en la pared, pero los susurros de la habitación contigua llamaron su atención.

ー¿Reiner? ー pronunció antes de ver como la puerta de aquella habitación se abría incluyendo la figura de su amigo.

ー ¿Que carajos haces? ¿Que paso con tu uniforme? ¿Porqué no tienes camisa? ー cuestionó exaltado.

ー Ehm... Hola Berth. ー el rubio desvío la mirada con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tragó saliva. ー¿Dónde está Christa? ー él pensó en lo más obvio, lo que hizo que se preocupara.  
ー Bertholdt...  
ー ¡Aquí estoy! Por favor no vayas a decir nada ¿sí? ー apareció la joven oji-azul detrás de Reiner con la camisa medio abotonada. En cuanto la vio, al pelinegro se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas y rápidamente volteó.

ー ¡Cielos! Chicos ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ー Dijo entre dientes.  
ー Vamos Berth, no pasa nada. ー se excusó Reiner.  
Bertholdt se quedó pensativo. ー Salgan de aquí rápido, agradezcan que fui yo quien los encontró. Si no, su carrera como soldados estaría pendiendo de una hebra. ー dijo buscando la entrada principal ーChrista, Ymir te está buscando. Apresúrate a encontrarla antes de que te vea con Reiner y sea él quien se lleve la peor parte. ー finalizó para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

ー ¡Reiner lo siento fue mi culpa! ー  
Pero él simplemente sonrió. ー No es culpa tuya ni de nadie. ー le alzó el rostro y la besó. ー Anda y termina de vestirte.

.

ー ¿No se me nota o sí? ー cuestionaba la oji-azul.  
ー si te acomodas bien el cuello, no. ー Afirmó el rubio arreglando el cuello de la camisa de la chica, buscando que no se notara la evidencia de que su boca estuvo ahí.

ー ¡Bien! Te veo luego. ー ella le dio un último beso y salió disparada del lugar.

.

ー ¡Ymir! Por aquí  
ー ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¿Y ese estúpido?  
ー Se fue con Bertholdt, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. ー sonrió Christa con nerviosismo.

Pero la castaña se quedó examinándola de pies a cabeza, descubriendo su arnés un poco desordenado y ni hablar del cuello de su camisa, le extrañaba las arrugas que tenía y más aún sobre ella, quien era muy meticulosa en su bien vestir.  
ー ¿Que hiciste con Reiner?

Christa bajo la mirada. ー Solo nos besamos un poco. ー confesó.  
ー ¿un poco? ー inquirió la pecosa y de repente le movió el cuello de la camisa dejando al descubierto aquel hematoma  
ー ¿Esto es besarse un poco? ー se río con un tono de malicia y rabia.  
ーTu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. ー concluyó tomándola del brazo.

ー ¡Atención a todos los reclutas de la tropa 104. ー anunció uno de los soldados. ー Diríjanse ahora mismo al acantonamiento número 3, hay algo importante que decirles. ¡Corran la voz!

ー ¡Señor, sí señor! ー Asintieron los presentes más cercanos incluyendo a Christa y a Ymir.

ー Hablaremos más tarde. ¿vale?  
ー C-claro.

.

Cuando todos los pertenecientes a la tropa 104 se reunieron, se les ordenó formarse para recibir la información.

ー Les queremos hacer saber, que hubo una falta contra los especímenes tomados para investigación. Aquellos fueron asesinados esta madrugada y aún no se sabe quién fue. ー hablaba fuertemente el caudillo.

ー Tssk ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? ー murmuró fastidiado Jean  
ー Seguramente fue algún recluta o algún policía. No me sorprendería si lo hubiese hecho con ira. ー comentó Connie.  
ー Wow se te quemaron unas cuantas neuronas hoy ー bromeó Jean.  
ー ¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres? ー preguntó el oji-ámbar  
Jean rodó los ojos ー Nada, déjalo.

ー Entiendo que todos estén al límite, no hemos descansando desde el atentado en trost, sin embargo, necesito su colaboración el día de hoy.

ー ¿De que se trata? ー Habló a lo lejos un recluta.  
ー Todos se reunirán esta tarde luego de terminar y se les examinará su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Los murmullos inundaron el momento.

ー ¡No puede faltar nadie y no acepto quejas ni reclamos! ¡Esa es la última orden y más vale que la cumplan! ー terminó de decir Keith.

Dada la instrucción todos los jóvenes volvieron a su respectivo oficio dentro del distrito, no quedaba mucho para hacer, aun así les tomo tiempo concluir con la tarea antes de cumplir con la orden de permitir verificar el uso y desgaste del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

ー Christa, estoy preocupada por ti. ー hablaba la pecosa a su compañera.  
ー ¿Qué pasa?  
ー En menos de nada tendremos que elegir un cuerpo militar, ya sabes. Puede ser la policía, la guardia estacionaria o la legión de reconocimiento. Y pasa que tu cabeza no está en sus cabales.

ー ¿Crees que voy a tomar una mala decisión? ー preguntó la rubia.  
ー Creo que lo harás por mantenerte cerca de Reiner.

La muchacha de ojos azules suspiró, mientras marchaba cargando su equipo cavilaba; era cierto lo que decía su compañera, aunque antes tenía claro que quería unirse a la legión de reconocimiento ahora eso se modificó al legitimar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Reiner, si él decidía entrar a cualquiera de los cuerpos, ella no tendría problema en seguirlo, haber quedado entre los 10 mejores reclutas le daba libertad de escoger, pero a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que fue gracias al premeditado bajo rendimiento de Ymir, tampoco tenía ganas de dejarla a un lado.

ー Espero que lo pienses muy bien ー continúo hablando la castaña al ver el silencio de la joven. ーno es que quiera presionarte para que te unas a la policía militar, quiero que seas consciente de que tienes la oportunidad de tomar un mejor lugar. ー dijo por última vez al llegar al sitio dónde serían revisados los equipos.

La intervención se dio hasta que el sol decidió ocultarse, al no dar con el posible culpable, se les permitió irse a todos los integrantes del ejército de las murallas.  
Los jóvenes de la 104 quienes estaban hechos polvo, volaron literalmente hasta los comedores, anhelaban comer un buen plato de lo que fuera antes de rendirse en sus camas.

ーReiner... ¿Qué haces fuera? ー preguntaba Christa visualizando al joven recostado contra la pared y con los dedos de su mano sobre sus sienes. ー ¿Estás bien? ー se preocupó.

ー Tranquila, solo estoy... C-cansado ー Exhalo profundamente.

ー Vi que no cenaste, te traje un poco de pan y queso que no quise comer.  
ー ¿Estás a dieta o que? Deja de aguantar hambre, lo necesitas más que yo. ー Regañó el rubio.

Pero ella tomo aire y lo botó con molestia ー Si no quieres que me preocupe más por ti, dímelo y dejo de molestarte. ー contestó bastante seria y se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

ー No, No. ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ーla tomó del brazo. ー Estoy tan exhausto que no sé que es lo que digo. Lo siento Christa.

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y él la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

ー lo entiendo, todos estamos exhaustos ー finalmente habló la chica abrazándose más a Reiner ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mismo.

ー A veces siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, y no porque duela, si no por el deterioro mental que me causa todo esto. ー confesó él.

ー De todas maneras eres el mejor soldado, no permitas que eso te afecte

ー El mejor después de Ackerman ー rio.

Ella volvió a sonreír ー Venga, come un poco. ー la rubia se zafó del abrazo y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella en el borde del suelo. Ambos compartieron la ración que había guardado Christa para Reiner, platicaron un buen rato sobre todo los sucesos del día y disimuladamente se robaban uno que otro beso.

ー¿Qué hace Christa tan cerca de Reiner? ー miraba Sasha por la ventana.  
ー¿ De que hablas? ー bufó Ymir. ー Ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre intentando hacer caridad.  
ー ¿Caridad dices? Parecen novios ー se unió Armin a Sasha.  
ー ¿Novios? ¿Estás mal de esa cabeza de coco? ー volvió a resoplar la pecosa. A ella no le convenía que los demás supieran de esta extraña relación, creía que entre menos gente estuviese enterada y/o involucrada, menos apoyo tendrían los tortolitos. ー No hablen sandeces. Mejor vayan a dormir.

ー Ymir tiene razón. Digo ¿Que nos importa si son o no novios? vamos a dormir ーdijo Connie bostezando.

Todos se levantaron del comedor y organizaron el lugar con el propósito de irse al fin a descansar.

ー me huele a gato encerrado ー susurró Sasha a Armin. ー ¿o que opinas tu Mikasa? ー la aludida no respondió ー¿Mikasa? ー volvió a llamarla la pelirroja dándole un codazo.

ー¿Q-Que cosa? ¿dijiste algo?  
ー¿Qué te pasa Mikasa?  
ー No es nada ー sacudió la cabeza.  
La pelirroja miro a Armin buscando la respuesta en él, pero éste solo movió sus labios vocalizando el nombre de Eren a manera de mímica.

ー ¡Ohh...! Ya.

ー ¡Hey, Christa! Ya nos vamos a dormir ¿vienes? ー Ymir llamó la atención de la oji-azul.

ー ¡Eh! ¡Sí ya te alcanzo! ーaseguró ella poniéndose en pie. ーTe veo luego ーsusurró ella dándole un guiño al joven rubio.

.

ー Aún no lo entiendo ー se quejó la castaña.  
ー ¿Que no entiendes? ーpreguntó Christa.  
ー Tú y Reiner ¡no lo entiendo! Y presiento que va a salir todo mal.  
ー No digas eso Ymir. ー Christa sabia a lo que se refería su compañera, entendía que el pronóstico de vida era favorable para por lo menos 3 de 10 soldados.

ー Además en ese estado en el que te encuentras ーal enamoramiento se refería ella ーeres más propensa a cometer errores, y el más mínimo error es una muerte segura. ーChrista solo escuchaba mientras se cambiaba el uniforme por un vestido común que siempre usaba.

ー ¿Y si al idiota ese se lo masca un titan? Cielo santo ¿que haré contigo? Lo último que quiero es verte hecha un mar de lágrimas y mocos.

ー Ymir...  
ー Voy a tener que aguantarme tus dramas ー continuaba la pecosa. ー ¿Y si envés de eso te rompe el corazón? Por un lado, tendría razones para matarlo, pero tú...  
ー ¡Ya cállate Ymir!  
ー...  
La rubia suspiro ー Necesitas descansar. Deja de pensar en esas cosas y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado. ー puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mayor.

ー te veo luego ー le sonrió.  
ー Oye. Oye ¿Cómo que 'te veo luego'? ¿a dónde vas? ー inquirió Ymir indignada. Pero no tuvo que preguntar más, ya que el violento sonrojo de Christa se lo hizo saber.

ーYo... ー murmuró uniendo cada dedo índice y jugueteando con ellos  
Ymir soltó el aire ー ¡Bien! Largo de aquí.  
ー ¿ Guardarás el secreto?  
ー Trataré de que les dure, todos están sospechando. ー confesó la castaña. ー Ya vete. ー dijo con poca importancia y sacudió su mano hacia la salida del cuarto de baño.  
ー¡Gracias Ymir! ー la muchacha brinco de felicidad sobre ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla; luego salió corriendo.

.

ー¿Qué se supone que harás? No me digas que terminarán lo de esta mañana.  
ー Despreocúpate Berth.  
ー¡No me digas eso! ー dijo alterado ー No podemos perder más tiempo y menos con la novedad de Eren. ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo de...  
ー ¡Ya cállate Bertholdt! ー Pidió Reiner.  
ー...  
ー Hablare con Christa y todo volverá a la normalidad. ー agachó la cabeza masajeando sus sienes.  
ー Me parece bien. ー lo miró con pesar el oji-verde. ー lo siento.  
ー Tsssk ー masculló molesto. Reiner dio la vuelta y se encaminó al lugar donde se supone encontraría a Christa.

.

La encontró sentada en un enorme tronco contemplando las estrellas; la luz de la luna la iluminaba haciendo brillar su hermoso cabello, realzando su belleza y la de sus grandes ojos azules que lo descubrieron mirándola. Ella sonrió y lo saludo haciendo un movimiento leve con su mano.

ー Que preciosa...ー dijo él  
ー ¿La luna?  
ー No.., Tú

Reiner se sentó al lado de la chica y tomo su mano permitiendo que el silencio se hiciera cargo del momento mientras ambos observaban el cielo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Christa rompiera con el mutismo.

ー ¿Querías decirme algo no?  
Pero él no respondió, bajo la mirada y apretó la mano de la muchacha.

ー ¿Ahora estas en modo tímido? ー bromeó ella. ー Esta mañana eras completamente otro. ー Rio contagiando al Rubio sacándole una enorme sonrisa.  
ー Lo lamento Christa ー Dijo volviendo a un tono serio.  
ー No te preocupes, es norm...  
ー Quisiera que me perdonaras, pero sé que de ninguna manera lo harás ー él se puso en pie y soltó la mano de Christa.

Ella lo miro confundida ー¿Q-Qué pasa?  
ー Christa, ー continúo ー Tu y yo no podemos seguir... ー mas no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeándolo desde atrás.  
ー ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo digas! Por favor ー dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Reiner se quedó mudo e inmóvil, administrando sus pensamientos, pero ahí estaban ellos otra vez; su razón (la poca que le quedaba) y sus emociones en una lucha por ser prioridad en la mente del muchacho. Él anhelaba hacerle caso las dos opciones, pero el destino era cruel, o era abandonar su ideal, mandar todo el plan y todo lo que era a la mierda o definitivamente era romper fibra por fibra la atadura que lo estaba 'ligando' fuertemente a un sinnúmero de sentimientos con sus cercanos dentro de las murallas, sin embargo, ambas lo estaban consumiendo, su objetivo principal que era una opción 0% descartable le estaba generando un desgaste mental con secuelas de las cuales no tenía ni un mínimo de conciencia por otro lado sus emociones se convertían en un desestabilizador gradual de su razón poniendo en juego y a un lado el verdadero propósito que tenía como guerrero.

ーEntiendo tu posición ーla escuchó decir. ーEntiendo que tengas temores. Como yo, que temo un día tenerte y otro día quien sabe. ¿Pero sabes? Ambos podríamos con esto. ー Christa abrazo más fuerte la cintura de Reiner.

 _"No, no.… no lo entiendes"_ pensaba él mientras ella seguía hablando.

ー Podríamos intentar sobrevivir, tú por mí y yo por ti.

 _"¿Porqué haces esto más difícil?"_

ー Podríamos... No. Nos haremos más fuertes y nos vamos a proteger uno al otro.

ー Christa...  
Ella lo ignoró y continuo hablando ーSi muero, al menos me iré sabiendo que fui amada. ーsonrió a pesar de que él no la veía

Pero esto último que dijo ella lo hirió, el hecho imaginarla muriendo lo quebranto, eso era lo último que quería en el mundo y no estaba dispuesto a tener que vivirlo.

ーDetente. ーReiner se libró del abrazo de la rubia y se giró para tomarla del rostro y mirarla a los ojos. ーEstoy dispuesto a protegerte, el tiempo que sea necesario, de la misma manera como lo haría con los demás. Pero yo... Yo a ti no te necesito, de ninguna manera.

Al oír esa declaración, Christa sintió su corazón estrujarse, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. Aunque quería encontrar el lado amable a lo que él había dicho, no lo lograba, porque no lo había.

/

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Oh oh! Y Besitos para las chicas que me dejaron Reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
